


Careful

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Prompt Fics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background WhiteRose, Blake is a tease, Blake is also a mess, Edited, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, No Angst, Soft Bees, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang is a mess, Yang is also a tease, kind of slow burn, slowburn, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'Kiss on the back' prompt (Ch1), 'Kiss on the neck' prompt (Ch2), 'Kiss on cheek' prompt (Ch3), and more to come!~The moment Yang realized she was in love with her partner, and a few moments afterwards when those feelings come into play.OrYang and Blake accidentally start a little competition of teasingly kissing each other in various ways/places, but never the lips. How long will it take for one to snap and kiss there too?





	1. Realization

It was a tiring day. Yang had been training with Blake for almost 6 hours straight, still trying to make up for lost time. She plops down onto her bed face first, sighing as she hits the mattress. Her shirt had rode up in the process, and the cool air of her bedroom feels pleasant on her back. She has already showered, and she can hear the water running, so she assumes that Blake is in there now. She crosses her arms in front of her face, and rests her head on them. The cut from today’s session on her back stings, but she ignores it.

 

As she lays there, she feels herself almost drift off to sleep before the door to the bathroom opens. She doesn’t bother looking back at her partner, assuming she’ll walk out of the room and down the hall to the guest room where she’s staying.

 

 _She doesn’t_.

 

Yang frowns but doesn’t bother opening her eyes as her bed sinks at her side. Blake places a hand on Yang’s other side. For a minute, nothing happens. This is odd, because Blake never does anything like this. Her hand just caresses Yang’s side. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?” Blake whispers as her other hand comes to rest on her back beside the cut, and Yang feels a shiver go down her spine.

 

Blake’s hand is cold against her warm skin, but that isn’t necessarily what caused her body to react that way. It’s just the fact that Blake’s hand is on her _period_. “It isn’t anything serious.”

 

“Still. Tell me if something like this happens next time, okay? I don’t care how minor it is. It could’ve got infected while we were sparring.”

 

Yang smiles at her partner’s concern. The cut really isn’t that deep but it was enough to cause her discomfort for the rest of the practice, and don’t even get her _started_ on the shower. “Ahh, _Blake_ , help me! I’ve been wounded. _Kiss it better_?” Yang cries teasingly.

 

Blake doesn’t respond at first and Yang worries that she may have upset the girl somehow, but then she feels Blake’s hair skim across her back. Her eyes go round, and her back automatically arches away from the strands that are tickling her skin before Blake’s lips press onto her back just beside where the cut is. Then, she pulls away and Yang looks back at her with wide eyes. Blake smirks at her and says, “Careful what you wish for, Xiao Long.” before standing and walking over to the door, leaving Yang laying in an utter mess of shock and confusion.

 

Then, puzzle pieces finally connect in her mind. That feeling she has towards Blake that she wasn’t able to identify? It was love.

 

She was in love with Blake Belladonna.

 

Her partner and best friend.

 

_Shit._


	2. Gotcha (Yang's Revenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets revenge ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making a second chapter to this but uhhh... here we are!  
> This came to me while listening to bad idea by Ariana Grande :0 (Although that doesn't influence the actual story that much) Enjoy!!

~~~~Blake slams her gym locker closed with a sigh. She picks up her bag from off the ground and slings it over her shoulder, turning to walk to the exit as she runs a hand through her sweat-dampened hair. It was another normal day thankfully, as they have no dire situation weighing heavy on their shoulders anymore. Although, Blake still had some steam to blow off, and had made the decision to use the day to try to get back in shape to get her mind off of everything. Usually, Yang would have joined her too, but Blake had chosen specifically _not_ to ask her blonde partner to tag along. _Why?_ Ever since that damn day in their room where Blake had gotten back at Yang for her teasing, the faunus has felt her heart race around her. She wouldn't have been able to focus on what she'd been doing at  _all_ if Yang was there. She knows that her partner has no idea about her inner turmoil every time she's around, and she's decided to keep it that way.

 

It's about 4 in the afternoon as Blake walks down the street. She receives a few crass stares from people, but she keeps her head held high. She's stopped wearing the ribbon completely now, so that's probably the reason for the looks. On the other hand though, she's wearing tight black leggings and a purple sports bra, so her ears might not be the  _only_ reason. Suddenly, she hears her scroll go off from her bag, so she unzips it and pulls out the device with a calculated stare. She's not going to lie, when she sees Yang's name lighting up the screen she takes in a deep breath. She answers the call reluctantly, knowing that she can't just stop talking to Yang because she fell for her. Wait,  _fell for h--_ "Hello?" Blake says, effectively cutting off her thoughts.

 

_"Hey, Blake. Where are you? I called you before but you didn't answer."_

 

"I'm sorry," Blake replies, "I was at the gym. My scroll was in my locker."

 

For a moment, she hopes that Yang doesn't question Blake for not inviting her, and unconsciously finds herself holding her breath.  _"Oh, alrighty. Did you want to meet me at the coffee shop near there then? I was already on my way there."_

 

She lets out a huff, glancing up at the street signs to see exactly where she is, and notes that the coffee shop Yang is talking about is only a block away. She thinks about the pros and cons of accepting the invitation, coming up with the way her body reacts to Yang's presence all the time, and seriously considers declining for a brief moment. Yang would know that she's avoiding her for some reason, and she really doesn't feel like dealing with the repercussions of that.  _"Blake?"_

 

Blake shakes her head, realizing that she'd been lost in her thoughts, forgetting to answer her in the process. "Yeah, sorry- I zoned out for a moment," she says, then clears her throat, "Sure, I'll meet you there. I'll be there in 5."

 

_"Sweet. See you then."_

 

"Mhm... Bye Yang."

 

_"Bye."_

 

The brawler hangs up soon after, and Blake finds her hand that's holding her scroll staying where it is despite that. She closes her eyes and exhales deeply, finally lowering the device back to her bag as she starts walking again, alternating her pathway to go to the coffee shop where Yang'll be waiting for her. She finds herself swinging the door open in just under 4 minutes, and her eyes immediately scan the area for the familiar blonde. It doesn't take her long to find Yang sitting in one of the booths with her legs crossed on the seat, staring out the window. She knows that she's blushing at the sight, but decides to walk forward anyway, knowing she'd look odd to everyone else for standing in the doorway until her partner noticed her. She slips into the seat opposite of Yang, dropping her bag on the space beside her, the sound drawing the blonde's attention. Yang turns to her, smiling as she sees who it is, and Blake's satisfied when she sees Yang's eyes drift down momentarily before snapping back up to hers, a small blush colouring her cheeks. "Hey!" she says enthusiastically, and Blake finds herself holding back a laugh at the girl's grin.

 

"Hi, Yang." she replies, losing her battle to keep her laugh inside as she chuckles.

 

"How was the gym?"

 

Blake raises an eyebrow, "Strenuous as always." 

 

"Nice," Yang nods, then shifts out of the booth, standing at it's side, "So, want to go order?"

 

Blake nods as she picks up her bag again, following behind Yang as she walks up to the counter. "The usual?" Yang inquires, and Blake merely nods again.

 

She stands at the brawler's side as she rattles off their order to the barista, but her mind is elsewhere. Had she imagined Yang's eyes wandering? Did Yang actually blush when Blake noticed, or was it just the lighting inside the coffee shop? She snaps out of her thoughts as Yang steps to the side, away from the cash register so another person can order and towards the place where she knows they'll hand the drinks to them when they're done. Blake follows after her, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over the top. It's tall, so she doesn't have to bend whatsoever. 

 

Blake had been the one to pay for their drinks last time, and Yang said she would for the next, so she did. Yang is standing off to the side a bit, slightly behind Blake. The barista slides a drink onto the counter, calling out Yang's usual order, so the blonde reaches past Blake to grab it. Blake expects her to walk away after that so she can add however much milk and sugar she pleases to the drink at the station, but Yang hovers there for a moment. Blake's about to glance over her shoulder and ask Yang what's wrong but she cuts herself off as Yang whispers, " _Gotcha_." in her ear.

 

Blake's eyes widen as she feels Yang's other hand land on her hip. "What-"

 

A pair of lips press into the nape of her neck very briefly, and a small chuckle resonates in the air as their owner pulls away. "Careful what you set yourself up for, Belladonna."

 

Then, Yang walks away like she'd expected her to in the first place. Blake's jaw drops the slightest bit in response right as the barista calls out her order. She accepts the drink with a distracted smile, before turning to where Yang had went. She meets Yang's eyes from a distance, and the blonde raises her cup to her lips to hide her smirk when she sees the pink dusted across the faunus' cheeks, winking at her flabbergasted partner. She knows damn well how competitive Blake is, and knows that she'll just try to get her back for this at a later time.

 

Honestly, she can't _wait._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? Maybe make a few more chapters? Comment and let me know if that's something you'd enjoy :3


	3. Assumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang accidentally made whatever that original back kiss was into a competition.

It’s way too early in the morning, Yang decides fairly quickly as she blinks her eyes open. “Why…?” she groans, noticing that the blinds had been opened by a certain ex-heiress who was staring at her from her bunk with an amused smirk.

 

“Problem, Yang?” she asks teasingly, and Yang finds herself reeling at how much Weiss has changed over the years, and how smug she can get.

 

“It’s too early for your shit, _ice queen_.” Yang mumbles, rolling over to face away from the window and pulling the blanket over her head.

 

She hears a laugh from the bed below her, recognizing it as her partner’s immediately. She frowns the slightest bit, Blake isn’t usually up this soon either, but she sounds like she’s been up for a while when she says, “Give her a minute, Weiss. We don’t need Yang to be on edge for the whole day. Remember what happened last time?”

 

Yang smiles fondly at the memory. In retrospect, she feels kind of bad for Jaune, because he really didn't deserve being at the tail end of her agitation. She recalls how nervous he was around her for a week after she blew up at him, and he didn’t relax until she flashed him an apologetic smile one day.

 

Yang hears Weiss lets out an exasperated huff somewhere behind her. “You and Ruby can go ahead. I’ll get Yang up in a bit and we’ll meet you there.”

 

A sigh. “ _Fine,_ but don’t let her sleep in _too_ late. We have a lot of work we need to do today.” Weiss replies as she stands.

 

“I won’t, don’t worry. Yang and I will go eat somewhere else when she gets up. Now _go_. Ruby’s probably halfway across the city by now.” Blake says, a smile evident in her voice.

 

Yang finally flops onto her back, her head lolling to the side just in time to see Weiss shake her head, although a small, fond smile is gracing her lips as she goes to grab her jacket, swinging the door open and following after where Ruby had darted down the hallway a few minutes before.

 

Yang can imagine her partner shaking her head at their teammates before returning her gaze to the book that’s most likely in her hands, and finds herself smiling at the image. There’s a few more seconds of silence before Yang hears the sound of a page turning, thus confirming her suspicions. She lets a little laugh resonate from her throat- she knows Blake well. “What? What did you do?” she hears the faunus inquire, and Yang shakes her head before she realizes that Blake can’t even see her.

 

“Nothing,” then she leans over the side of her bed, blonde tresses hanging down around her and smiles at Blake, who glances up from the book at her, “And _why_ do you always assume I did something?”

 

Blake raises an elegant eyebrow, folding the book in her lap, “Because you’re _you,_ Yang. You love to have fun, and it doesn’t matter what that entails.”

 

Yang rolls her eyes before sitting up properly on her bed, “Even _I_ have my limits.” Yang mutters, “Besides, I was only laughing at how predictable you are.”

 

Yang swings her legs over the side of her bunk before carelessly jumping down to the ground. “ _Excuse_ me?” Blake asks, a small smile joining her raised eyebrow in her expression.

 

Yang points at the book in Blake’s lap, and the faunus rolls her eyes. It really didn’t take her long to understand what her partner had meant by that small gesture. The way that her smile widens proves to Yang that Blake knows she’s right too, so she laughs. The blonde plops herself down on Blake’s bed in front of its owner with a grin, then she says, “Hey, can I ask you something?” after receiving a nod, she continues, “You of all people know that I can’t go back to sleep after I wake up, so why’d you tell Weiss you’d wake me up later? I take less than 10 minutes to get ready most of the time so she wouldn't have been waiting long.” Yang smirks, teasingly leaning forward the slightest bit, “Unless, you wanted to go alone with me...”

 

She quickly spots the blush that spreads across her partner’s face, but Blake still manages to maintain some of her stoicism as she replies, “Oh, _no!_ You’ve caught me.” in monotone.

 

Yang chuckles in response, and Blake joins in soon after. Then, Blake does something that she doesn’t quite expect. She leans forward, close enough that their noses almost brush, and the blonde finds her eyes widening. “You weren’t wrong though.” she whispers, then tilts her head to the side the slightest bit, “I did want to go alone with you.”

 

Yang opens her mouth to respond but finds no words, and ends up closing it immediately after. Blake sees this and smirks before leaning even closer. Yang’s breath catches in her throat as she feels Blake’s breath on her lips, but then she’s turning, her lips instead pressing to Yang’s cheek just beside her ear. Blake pulls back, acknowledging how her partner had turned crimson with a self-satisfied smile. “Careful what you assume, _Xiao Long_. You never know when you might be right.”

 

Then, Blake climbs around her and out of the bed, standing up beside it. Her hand comes up to rest on Yang’s shoulder, who still hasn't turned to look at her out of shock. “Time to get ready, Yang. Like Weiss said, we have a lot to do today.”

 

Just like that, Blake walks out of the room, but Yang is still sitting on her bed while facing the wall, her mouth still refusing to close because of her surprise. Then she notices something and curses under her breath. “ _Damn_ it, She got me _again_!” she realizes, then glances at the door where her partner had disappeared, “I’ll get her for that.”

 

In the washroom, Blake stares at the mirror, her smile still just as prominent as before. She knows Yang will want to get her back for that, just as she had when Yang did it to her.

 

_Bring it on, Xiao Long._


	4. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this time Blake really didn't expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too much time on my hands, I apologize

“ _Finally!_ Where were you two?” Weiss asks incredulously as Blake and Yang finally walk into the arcade where her and Ruby had been waiting for almost an hour.

 

Yang raises an eyebrow, “Why are you acting like this is some pressing matter? We’re literally at the _arcade._ You guys could have started without us.”

 

This time it’s Ruby who says, “How could we have a competition if we started without you? That wouldn’t be fair!” she grins, “I would beat you _without_ the head start. _With_ it? Now, that would have just been depressing for you.”

 

Yang gasps in mock hurt, her hand raising to her chest as she leans heavily against Blake. “Are you hearing this, Blake?” she says, feigning pain in her voice, “She genuinely thinks she can win against me. How _sad_.”

 

Blake allows a smile to form on her face at the sisters' playful banter, and it only multiplies when both Yang and Ruby run towards some game to verse each other, leaving their partner’s standing there. She meets Weiss eyes from across the short distance between them, seeing that the ex-heiress is amused by them too as she shakes her head. “We should probably go after them. Don’t want them to break anything.” Blake laughs, and Weiss nods exasperatedly.

 

“ _Agreed._ ”

 

It doesn't take them long at all to find their respective partners due to the increased volume in a certain part of the building. Blake shakes her head and exhales a small huff out of amusement when she sees Yang almost fall over as her sister scores. _I’m in love with a dork,_ she thinks, not even flinching at her mind’s use of the word love, it was too obvious to ignore at this point. _But I wouldn’t want to feel this way about anyone else._ “It’s hard to believe we know them sometimes,” Weiss mutters under her breath from beside the faunus, who responds with a smile.

 

As they get closer, the incoherent screams actually register as words in Blake’s mind and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Surprisingly, as she glances at Weiss, she can see that the girl is also experiencing the same struggle.

 

“ _Ha!_ Take _that,_ you _poser_!” Ruby yells as she pumps a fist into the air in triumph before returning her hands to the sticks on the machine.

 

“ _Poser?_ Dad and I let you win as a kid, and you’re calling _me_ a poser?”

 

A sharp gasp, “You… you take that _back!_ You would never lose for someone else’s amusement!” Weiss finally breaks, a rare laugh flowing into the air around them as they stop just behind their partners.

 

“Dad _made_ me!”

 

“Since when did you ever listen to- _Nevermind!_ Are you implying that you’re letting me win right now?”

 

“No, of course not!”

 

“Then you just _suck_ , end of story!” Ruby concludes, and Blake finally loses her internal battle too, letting out a laugh before raising a hand to cover her mouth.

 

Yang glances behind her briefly, pouting at the faunus who’s laughing at her. “Some partner _you_ are. Aren’t you supposed to be protecting my honour?” Yang chides, sending Blake into another fit of laughter.

 

“I can’t deny facts, Yang. You’re losing pretty badly.” she says, and Ruby lets out a loud “ _HA!_ ” as she scores yet another point.

 

Just like that, ‘Game Over’ flashes across Yang’s screen, deeming Ruby the winner, and Yang sighs. “Fine, but that’s one game. I’m a lot better at other ones.” she says with a pout, and Ruby snickers.

 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Blake laughs before Ruby starts to wander over to another machine, her sister following suite.

 

Weiss rolls her eyes as the bickering starts again before turning to Blake, “I have a feeling this is all we’re going to hear for the next few hours.” she sighs, and Blake nods.

 

“They have a slushy place at the back. Want to go get one while they distract themselves?” Blake asks.

 

Weiss looks apprehensive for a moment before she says, “Sure. I’ve… never had one before.”

 

Blake’s eyes widen, “Really?” she asks dramatically, “Well, let’s change that.”

 

Blake isn’t surprised when Weiss chooses the most mundane flavour, but smiles nonetheless at the pleasant shock on the girl’s face as she takes a sip. Blake leans against the counter and looks towards where Yang and Ruby had been last, seeing that they’re still there and still as animated as before. Weiss catches her fond smile, and her eyebrows furrow as she looks towards her teammates as well. Then, she smirks, and all of this is unbeknownst to Blake. “I never saw us getting to a place like this.” Weiss says.

 

Blake shakes her head, “Me neither. Especially after…” she cuts herself off but Weiss knows what she means, “I’m glad Yang gave me another chance.”

 

 _Transparent._ The one word that flashes through Weiss’ mind in that moment. Blake is so obviously in love with her. Weiss scoffs, “ _Please,_ Yang would punch Zwei before she ever let you go again. You two are so insufferably close. Subtle really isn’t something either of you can be, clearly.”

 

Blake doesn't respond to Weiss’ comment, although it makes her heart flutter. Instead she says, “And what about you and Ruby, hmm?”

 

Weiss is taken aback for a moment, and she sputters as a blush spreads across her usually stoic face. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” she asks incredulously.

 

Blake’s lips curl into a smirk around her straw, taking a sip of her own drink before responding, “I don’t know, what _does_ it mean?”

 

She then pushes away from the counter, and after a moment of shock, Weiss follows after her, mumbling something about Blake being smug.

 

As they stop behind their partners again, Yang glances back and flashes Blake a grin. Blake smiles back, and she feels Weiss’ eyes on her but doesn’t say anything about it. “We’re tied now. 3 wins each.” Yang says, “Whoever wins this one is the ultimate winner.”

 

“Ugh! You-” Ruby struggles with the controller in her hand, clearly losing to Yang this time around.

 

“In a few seconds, I’ll be rightfully crowned the better gamer.” Yang says smugly, pressing a few more buttons before she cheers.

 

Ruby’s machine is now the one reading ‘Game Over’, and she groans in frustration. Yang, on the other hand, runs over to Blake and wraps her arms tightly around her waist, lifting her into the air and twirling around. Blake’s eyes widen in shock at the blatant show of affection, and finds herself blushing bright red. “Yang- _Yang,_ you’re going to make me spill my drink!” she laughs nervously, feeling the ex-heiress’ amused stare on her again.

 

Yang finally puts her down with a wide grin, and Blake lets out a huff in faux annoyance. “Aww, I’m sorry, Blake.” she coos, and Blake frowns at the tone of her voice.

 

“I highly doubt that.” she says with a roll of her eyes.

  
Then, there’s a loud squeal as Ruby grabs Weiss’ wrist, pulling her towards her favourite game that she had spotted across the arcade. Blake’s eyes follow after them before she decides to turn and start towards the game as well, not wanting to lose her teammates in the giant building. After she takes a few steps, she feels a hand grab the wrist that isn't holding her drink, and then she’s being spun back towards her partner. There’s a flash of yellow, and Blake’s eyes go round as the hand holding onto her wrist moves to grip at her waist instead. Yang’s bionic hand goes up to the nape of Blake’s neck and then she’s leaning forward. Her lips press softly to Blake’s jawline, but she doesn’t pull back right away as they had for the other kisses. Instead, she lingers, even moving to kiss a different part of her jaw as she finally pulls away. Yang meets her eyes and winks before following after her sister, and this time Blake’s the one left in shock. She feels the spot that Yang had kissed still tingling, and raises a hand to cover the area. The faunus has to admit, the other time had obviously been surprising, but this one definitely takes the cake.  _If this is how she’s going to be,_ Blake decides, _I think I might die._


	5. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tries to make cookies. Tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a test in like 20 minutes that I should be studying for but who cares, right? Bees are moderately more important
> 
> Update: I think I actually passed, plus the bees so like
> 
> win-win

“Yang?” Ruby calls, and then she spots her sister popping her head out of the kitchen to look at her.

 

“I’m in here.” she says before disappearing again, and Ruby walks over to the door.

 

She sees her sister get some cookie dough and put it on a cookie sheet, and Ruby finds herself grinning. She vaguely notes that Blake is there too, sitting on the counter with a book held lazily in her hand. “You’re making cookies?” Ruby inquires happily, going to stand at Yang’s side to watch her movements.

 

“I forced her to.” Blake mumbles without looking up, but Yang is quick to intervene with, “They are an apology for… uh…”

 

“ _Your_ _behaviour_.” Blake cuts in quietly, and Yang continues, “For my behaviour yesterday. I didn’t mean to upset you.” then she mumbles under her breath, “Although I really don’t understand _what_ I did.”

 

Blake hears her and with a shake of her head, she digs her fingers into the container of flour, flicking some at Yang’s face. Yang flinches as it makes contact with her, leaving a few white specks of dust across her chest. “Hey!” she pouts, and Blake only smiles in response.

 

Ruby laughs at their little interaction before cutting in, “It’s fine, Yang, really. I’m just a little on edge lately I guess. I… have a lot on my mind.”

 

Yang nods as her sister speaks, “Like?”

 

Ruby takes a deep breath, “I think I _might_ be in love with Weiss.”

 

Yang unceremoniously drops the spoon that had been in her hand to the ground, the sound of it hitting the floor being the only thing ringing out in the kitchen. Yang turns to look at her in shock, meanwhile Blake looks nonplussed, like the piece of information is common knowledge. Ruby grins nervously at her sister, waiting for some kind of reaction. A reaction that ends up coming from Blake first, “I’m not really surprised.”

 

Yang turns to look at her partner like she has two heads, “You knew?”

 

Blake shrugs, “I had a feeling.” she smiles at Ruby, “Whatever it is you choose to do, we’re here for you.”

 

Ruby’s shoulders relax the slightest bit, and she smiles softly, “Thanks, Blake.”

 

Blake nods and returns her attention to the book, and Yang finally provides a bit of a reaction through a facepalm. Ruby raises her eyebrows. “Oh my Gods- The signs were all there! How did I not notice until you told me?”

 

Ruby gives her a nervous laugh, “Dad’s genes probably.”

 

Yang laughs too, easing her nerves furthermore, then walks forward to wrap her sister in a hug. Ruby returns the hug eagerly. “I think I’m going to tell her.” Ruby says, and Yang pulls back to flash her a reassuring smile.

 

“I’m proud of you, sis. Just let me know if I need to beat anyone up.” Yang grins.

 

“ _Yang_!”

 

“What? You think I wouldn’t deck her just because she’s my _teammate_?”

 

“No, the problem is that I know that you _would_.”

 

Blake laughs at Ruby’s assessment, and Yang turns to look at her with an approving glance. “How do I even bring it up? ‘Hey, Weiss! How are you today? Great, great. So, I’m in love with you.’ I have a feeling that wouldn’t go over very well.” Ruby rambles, suddenly blushing as red as her cape and Yang smiles.

 

“Maybe just sit her down, ease her into the conversation, you know? I can't really say, I’ve never had to do it before.” she glances at Blake, not even being subtle in the slightest, “Just bring it up when it seems right, sis.”

 

“Okay… I’ll-”

 

“Hey, Ruby! Can you come help me with something please?” Weiss suddenly calls from somewhere else in the house, and Ruby stiffens momentarily.

 

“Go get her, sis.” Yang grins, shoving Ruby’s shoulder towards the door, and Ruby stumbles out of the room nervously.

 

“You have _such_ a way with words.” Blake drawls from behind her, and Yang turns back to her to raise an eyebrow.

 

“Thank you, M’lady.” Yang bows, and Blake chuckles as she drops down from the counter.

 

“You still have flour on you.” Blake laughs as she points at Yang’s chest, causing the brawler to look down.

 

As she does, Blake raises her finger and flicks her in the nose. Yang draws back in surprise as the faunus laughs. “Here, let me clean it for you.” she whispers, raising her hand to wipe at Yang’s shirt and face.

 

Yang holds her breath as she does, and when Blake raises her eyes to meet hers, she’s smirking. “ _What_?” Yang asks, and she can hear how she stumbles over her words.

 

Blake suddenly grips at her shirt and tugs her forward. Her lips connect with a spot just below Yang's collar bone, and Yang stares down at the top of her head in shock. Why is it that sudden stuff like this _still_ surprises her? She gasps as she feels something wet against her collarbone, and realizes fairly quickly that it's Blake’s tongue. If she thought that Ruby had turned crimson before, she doesn’t even know how to describe the way she looks in this moment. Blake pulls back looking extremely smug as she says, “ _Sorry_ , it wouldn’t come off.”

 

When Yang’s brain finally starts working again, she realizes what Blake had meant by that, but she’s too distracted to think much of it. Yes, the flour was there, but... Blake had just... “The cookies are going to burn if you don’t take them out.” her partner drawls.

 

Then, Blake steps away and saunters out of the room as if nothing happened, and this time Yang’s eyes follow her as she leaves, noticing how Blake’s hips sway just the slightest bit more than usual. After a minute, Yang breaks out of her stupor and groans. “Damn, she’s hot.” raising a palm to her face for the second time in less than an hour.

 

The smell of the cookies fills the air, and Yang reels back to the situation at hand, and opens the oven to take them out. “She shouldn’t be able to distract me this well.”


	6. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang pulls a stunt that manages to surpass the intimacy of Blake's last attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)  
> At this rate, I'll probably finish this story by thursday  
> (Probably)

“You have _no_ idea how long I’ve been staring at this damn photo trying to figure out what’s wrong with it.” Yang mutters, and Blake turns her head to look at her partner’s scroll.

 

Today is the epitome of a lazy day, and like most normal teenagers for once, Blake and Yang decided to stay at home. They’re sitting side-by-side on Blake's bed, Blake with a book in her hands, and Yang with her scroll. The blonde has her feet stretched out while the noirette curls her legs up at her side, sitting in a much more poised position. Blake stares at the two photos that Yang has been looking at while trying to see the difference. They depict a nevermore landing atop a train, a few feathers falling down around it. Blake scoffs as she realizes exactly what the difference is within a matter of seconds. “It’s missing a talon in the second photo.” she says, raising one eyebrow as Yang remains silent for a second.

 

Then, she groans and Blake finds herself smiling. “ _You_ \- My intelligence has never been centered around visual things, _clearly._ I’m better with numbers and words… and _people_.” Yang laughs, and Blake joins in soon after.

 

“I know, you charismatic _math_ _genius_.” Blake says, recalling a time when their professor had challenged Yang to a math contest, and she had won, “I still don’t understand how someone can understand mathematical concepts so well.”

 

Yang grins at the praise, “It just kind of flows naturally to me. _Art_ on the other hand…”

 

Blake smiles. Afterall, she’s seen Yang’s artistic abilities before and they are quite… _lacking._ “Everyone has their strong points.” she decides to say, and Yang nods, “That’s just not one of yours.”

 

Blake bites her lip to stop herself from laughing, something that she’s noticed herself needing to do quite a lot _more_ lately and it’s usually because of her blonde teammate. Her eyes drift up to make eye contact with Yang, who she sees squinting down at her, effectively making her snap, her laughter filling the air around them. Yang’s look of suspicion slowly turns into that of smugness, and then she’s grabbing Blake’s wrist. The faunus keeps laughing as her partner pushes her down onto the bed, her fingers slowly moving to Blake’s side. Blake realizes just a moment too late what Yang intends to do. “Yang, _don’t you da-_ ”

 

She snaps her mouth shut when Yang’s fingers start dancing across her sides, her book dropping thoughtlessly to her side as she tries to stop herself from laughing. “Why- _Ah- Ha-_ S- _Stop_!”

 

“You _dare_ belittle my skills?!” Yang yells dramatically, as she sits astride Blake’s thighs.

 

“”Y-You-” Blake cuts herself off, knowing that she won’t be able to finish her sentence with any dignity in the slightest, instead she uses all of her power to roll them over, grabbing Yang’s fists and pinning them against the bed, _then_ she speaks, “You do a fine job of that yourself, _sunshine._ ”

 

Yang lets out an over-exaggerated gasp beneath her, causing Blake to roll her eyes. “If it makes you feel any better,” Blake acquiesces, “There are a lot of things that you’re extremely good at.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Yang asks with a grin, and Blake realizes how much she’d just stroked the girl’s ego.

 

Blake releases Yang’s wrists from her grip, instead lowering them to her abdomen to give it the same treatment as Yang had to hers. She laughs at the betrayal that flashes in her partner’s eyes before her laughter overtakes any other emotion she tries to show. “No! H-How could you be s-so cruel?” Yang manages through her laughs, and Blake shakes her head.

 

“Careful, Yang. I’m just as capable as you are of stooping this low.” she drawls.

 

Suddenly, she feels Yang’s arms wrap tightly around her waist and they pull her down. In an effort to _not_ fall straight onto her partner, her hands end up on the bed just above Yang’s head, and because of how far up she had been straddling, her stomach is positioned right in front of the brawler’s face. Yang tilts her neck back uncomfortably to make eye contact with her, and the mischief Blake sees in her eyes has her breath catching in her throat. “Would one of the things that I’m good at happen to be distracting you?” Yang tightens her arms even further, even pulling her upwards more on the mattress, and Blake feels her arms buckle the slightest bit, and she falls to her elbows with a slight thud.

 

“I-” Now, when she looks down at Yang, the tip of her feline ears skim across the mattress, and Yang smirks at her before leaning forward.

 

She already knew that Yang’s lips were soft from previous attacks not unlike this one, but the gentleness of the featherlight kiss to the scar on her lower abdomen makes her lips pull up into a small smile despite herself. The area is sensitive, but she doesn’t mind it being touched if it’s by _Yang._ It’s calming actually, how Yang somehow manages to make her feel safe by touching a place that reminds her of her most painful memory. She can feel Yang smile against her skin before she pulls away, glancing back up at the girl who’s holding her breath above her. There’s a tense moment of silence that stretches on between them as they meet each other’s eyes.

 

Something finally clicks in both of their minds, the realization that the feelings they hold for one another are mutual. Blake can see it in the way Yang is looking at her, the softness and love in her gaze voicing what she’s too shy to actually say out loud. Yang rolls them over again, crawling upwards when Blake’s back hits the bed so that their faces are level with one another. That’s all she does though, and Blake stares at her expectantly with a raised eyebrow as Yang’s hesitation shines through. She offers a small smile, and Yang returns it. Then, the blonde starts to lean down, but Blake hears quite a few pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway and it has her pushing against Yang’s chest with wide eyes. Yang pulls back immediately, and she looks worried. Blake pushes Yang off of her quickly, spotting her scroll that had been haphazardly tossed onto the bed and handing it to her. Yang takes it but Blake can see the hurt and confusion in her eyes as Blake picks up her book and quickly walks over to her desk, opening it to a random page. She can feel her heart racing and her breathing is off, her face undoubtedly crimson as she meets Yang’s eyes again. “I-I’m sorry,” Blake stammers, “S-Someone’s coming. If not, I would’ve-”

 

Yang immediately relaxes at her words, knowing that she hadn’t read the situation wrong like she’d thought, but before anything else can be said, the door to their room swings open, an excited Ruby stepping through without a clue of what had been happening mere seconds ago. “Hey guys! Did you want to come with the rest of us to the music store? Apparently some of our gang has some hidden talents to show off. Did you know that Maria can play flute? And Oscar can play cello?  Oh! And Uncle Qrow can play guitar!”

 

Blake clenches one of her hands and leans her elbow onto the desk, the heel of her palm pressing into her forehead as she exhales a shaky breath that goes unheard by their team leader. Ruby’s gaze stays on her sister as Weiss follows after her partner into the room, her eyes flickering between the two. Her eyebrows furrow as she quickly notices her teammates’ breathing being off. Yang masks her uneven breathing with a grin at her sister, “No, I didn't know about any of that, and sure, I’ll come along.”

 

Closing the book with a loud snap, Blake turns to smile at both Ruby and Weiss, “Why not? I’ll come too.”

 

“Cool!” Ruby says, and then wanders back into the hall, the sound of her excitedly telling Qrow, Maria, and Oscar that Blake and Yang would be coming along resonating through the hallway, along with their varying reactions.

 

For a moment, Weiss just stays where she is, looking between her two obviously flustered friends with a suspicious glare. Yang gets up and walks past her, so Weiss directs her attention to the faunus that’s still sitting down. Blake holds her gaze for a moment before looking away out of embarrassment and clearing her throat as she stands. “So, shall we?” Blake says with a nervous laugh, knowing that Weiss knows her intentions towards her partner, and that she probably put two and two together by the way they were acting.

 

“Yeah…” Weiss drawls as Blake walks past her too, then she shakes her head, “You two are insufferable.” she mutters underneath her breath, before swinging their door shut and following after the others.

  
Blake still finds her mind reeling at what almost transpired. _Is it wrong that I’m just disappointed that nothing actually happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say that this hiatus is killing me. Like, I've watched RWBY since the beginning of volume 4 was being released, but this is definitely the most anxious I've been. Not even because of the bees specifically either, I just feel really excited for whatever the team is going to face now. Ah, sorry for my rambling :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will most likely be up soon too because I can't seem to help myself. Just a question; how heated are we okay with this story getting? I'm leaning more towards keeping it exclusively soft but I mean... it won't reach smut territories, but I can get it to a point like my story 'Epiphany', a little heated but not much. Let me know in the comments what you think!


	7. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the music store.

It’s safe to say that she thoroughly hates this. She really shouldn’t, but seeing Ren and Nora happily wander around the music store together hurts, because she wants it to be like that for her and Blake. Don’t get Yang wrong, she loves Ren and Nora to death, and they are perfect for one another, but seeing a happy couple certainly isn’t helping her get over her almost-kiss with the faunus walking closely to her side. 

 

Qrow and Ruby had ended up in the guitar section, her uncle trying to teach her some basics, smiling when Ruby fails but keeps trying. Oscar and Weiss are quietly watching Maria play the flute, the ‘ice queen’ even smiling when Maria offers to teach her one day, and Weiss accepts the offer. The 5 of them have met the remainder of Team JNPR at the store, and they’re all over by the drums, Jaune fiddling with some sticks while Nora actually attempts to play one of the instruments, Ren watching from behind her. She really doesn’t sound that  _ bad  _ either.

 

So, that leaves Blake and Yang alone together. They haven’t spoken much since they’ve left the house, and Yang is at a loss for how to break the ice. She scratches awkwardly at the back of her neck. She only knows how to play one instrument- guitar- but she doesn’t want to be around other people when she tries to impress Blake. It’s stupid, but she feels like it wouldn’t be the same if others were watching too. She’s interrupted from her inner monologue when she hears a tiny gasp from beside her, and Yang’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Suddenly, Blake is speed walking forward, pointing at something as she talks to one of the men who works in the store. He nods with a smile, and she walks over to a display. Yang finally stops at her side and sees that Blake had found a keyboard. “You can play piano?” Yang asks as Blake sits down in front of it, her hands raising to the keys.

 

“My mother taught me when I was little. I haven’t played in years, and I never showed anyone else.” Blake muses as she starts to play a melody.

 

Yang finds her expression softening, her eyebrows raising the slightest bit. It doesn’t  _ sound  _ like it’s been years since she played. When she finally stops, Yang smiles. “I’m happy to be the first one to tell you that you play beautifully then, Blake.” she says, raising her hand to rest on Blake’s shoulder, who looks back at her and returns the smile.

 

“Thank you. Although, I’ll admit I was nervous to play in front of someone else, especially  _ you,  _ but I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really pretty when you smile?” Yang says seemingly out of nowhere, and Blake’s face morphs into that of flustered surprise.

 

She just stares at her partner for a moment before she breaks the contact with a laugh, and she hits Yang lightly in the shoulder. “ _ Shut up,  _ you  _ dork _ .” she says, and Yang’s smile turns into a open-mouthed grin.

 

“Or what?” Yang asks with a laugh of her own, and she sees Blake raise a single eyebrow before she starts smirking.

 

It’s then that Yang realizes her error. Afterall, the past few weeks have proven quite lengthily how competitive both of them are, and she knows that the faunus in front of her will not back down from a challenge. Blake notices the way Yang’s grin falters, and her eyes fall to the hand on her shoulder. Her smirk grows as she takes it within her own two hands, turning slowly on the seat. Blake curls Yang’s fingers with her own hand, making the back of her hand raise the slightest bit. She keeps her eyes focused on Yang’s, maintaining eye contact as she leans down and presses her lips to each individual finger before leaving a final kiss on the back of her hand. Yang is blushing now, and Blake feels pride in her stomach for being the one to cause it.  _ Again. _ “Has anyone ever told you that you’re pretty when you blush?”

 

There’s a sudden groan from somewhere beside them, and they both look over to see Weiss pinching the bridge of her nose as she stops in front of them. “I was told to come over here and get you two. We’re leaving now.” she says, and then mutters the next part under her breath, “But you guys are really testing my patience with all of your lovey-dovey nonsense. One of you needs to _ make a move _ for Gods’ sake.” 

  
Then, she turns on her heels and walks towards the exit. Blake’s blush deepens when she hears Weiss’ words, and with a glance at her partner, she sees that Yang had most likely missed it. Blake stands with a sigh, following after Weiss with Yang on her tail.  _ I want to make a move,  _ Blake  thinks,  _ But how the hell am I supposed to do that? I’m terrible with stuff like this. _


	8. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally confesses.

“This is stupid.”

 

Ruby rolls her eyes with a smile as she continues to mash the buttons on the controller. “Give it a chance, Weiss. I’m sure you’d enjoy it.” she says, laughing when Weiss gives a defiant huff in response.

 

“ _Why_ would I enjoy something so trivial?” she asks, but despite her words, she sits down at her partner’s side.

 

“Because you _love_ me…?” Ruby says with a tilt of her head, a wide grin spreading across her face as she waves a controller in front of her partner’s face.

 

Weiss rolls her eyes but takes the controller that was offered to her nonetheless. “Just _kiss_ already.” Yang yells dramatically from the another couch in the room where she’s laying outstretched with one of Blake’s books dangling from her hand.

 

Weiss glares at her, although it holds no true malice. “I really don’t think that _you_ should be talking, Yang. _Especially_ when it comes to _that_.”

 

Yang almost shoots back an insult before she stops herself. Instead, she just frowns as she mutters, “You got me there.”

 

“I _know_.” Weiss says back, and Ruby raises an eyebrow.

 

“Am… I missing something?” she asks out of curiosity and Weiss sighs.

 

“I’ll let _Yang_ answer that.” Weiss replies as she turns her attention to the game in front of her.

 

Ruby looks over at her sister who is staring up at the ceiling with a heavy blush dusting her cheeks. “She means…” Yang starts, then rethinks how she should word it, “Blake and I… have something going on, but it’s not really… _going_ on. I-I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“What do you have going on?” Ruby inquires, her tone light, and it makes Yang realize that she has absolutely no reason for being nervous to talk to her sister about it.

 

“I have feelings for her, and I think she has feelings for me too, but neither of us have made any move to instigate anything. Well, I mean we kind of…”

 

“‘Kind of’?”

 

“We kiss each other, but not like… not _lips.”_

 

Ruby smiles widely at her sister’s words, “So, friends with extremely minor benefits?”

 

“ _Ruby_ …” Yang chides, but then relents, “Uh, yeah… I guess that’s accurate.”

 

“If you think she feels the same way, why don’t you just tell her?”

 

“Because there’s still a chance that I’m reading the situation completely wrong.”

 

“How can you read someone kissing you wrong?” Ruby immediately fires back, and Yang throws her arms up exasperatedly.

 

“They aren’t really _kisses_ though! They could just be platonic. I mean, you and Weiss have been doing cheek kisses and shit all the time lately!”

 

Ruby raises an eyebrow, “Yeah, but we’re _dating._ ”

 

“You’re _what?_ ”

 

“Why do you sound so surprised? Didn’t I say I would talk to her?”

 

“Well, _yeah_ , but I guess I just didn’t… expect it to happen so soon.” Yang shrugs.

 

Ruby smiles, “Me neither, but then I thought about…” her expression hardens the slightest bit, “Yang, we don’t know what we’ll wake up to tomorrow. There’s always a risk in the life we live. What if I were to keep waiting and then… then the chance was taken away from me entirely?”

 

Yang’s gaze drops to the book she had stolen from her partner that she’s still gripping in her hand. Ruby’s right. What if she kept postponing telling Blake and then something happened to her? If Yang knows anything at all, it’s that she doesn’t want to die without knowing Blake in that way. Not knowing how soft her lips would feel against her own, and how lovingly she would look at her when they pulled back. Not knowing how it feels to sleep next to her, to hold her hand as they walk down the street, to have her body up against Yang’s, to… She shakes her head, she doesn’t want her thoughts going to a place like that when her sister and Weiss are a few steps away.

 

“But that’s just my view I guess. It’s just like you told me, Yang. Tell her whenever you feel ready, and when the time feels right.” Ruby says, then turns back to her girlfriend, and says in a softer voice, “Okay, so I should probably explain how to play this game before you _really_ get into it.”

 

Before Yang’s able to respond - although _now_ she’s not really sure how she _would’ve_ anyway- the door to the living room swings open silently to reveal none other than Blake herself. Ruby and Weiss are now focussed on both the game and each other, so Blake gives her attention to her teammate like she most likely would’ve eventually anyway. She’s holding a mug of what Yang assumes to be tea, and she flashes the blonde a smile as she walks over to the couch where she’s laying. “Move your legs, you couch-hog.” she says as she swipes at Yang’s feet, effectively making her pull them away so she’s in a sitting position instead, “I see you stole my book. I didn’t know that it interested you.”

 

“It doesn’t.” Yang says back, closing the book and tossing it onto her partner’s lap. When she receives a raised eyebrow in response, she just shrugs. “I wanted something to remember you by when you weren’t here.”

 

Blake rolls her eyes and nudges Yang’s shoulder with her own. “Yeah, _okay._ ” Blake replies sarcastically, so Yang glances over at her.

 

Yang’s so undeniably in love with this woman that it kind of hurts. She feels her heart flutter when Blake smiles at her over the rim of her mug, and Yang returns the smile with a loving expression. Blake falters the slightest bit as she takes in the emotions flitting across Yang’s face and in her eyes, and her gaze drifts downwards. That action alone has Yang’s mind reeling again, was she being too affectionate? She didn’t feel like she _was_ but what if Blake isn't comfortable with-- Blake’s head falls to her shoulder after a moment, and Yang visibly relaxes. The blonde lets the corners of her mouth pull upwards as she glances down to see her partner smiling once again at her steaming mug. Blake slowly raises her eyes to meet hers, and it’s almost like time stops for a moment, as cliché as that may sound.

 

Coming to a quick decision, Yang whispers so their teammates don’t hear, “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Blake’s frown returns as she lifts her head from the blonde’s shoulder, shifting her body so that she’s facing her better before inquiring, “Is everything okay?”

 

Yang nods, “Yeah, everything’s _great._ That’s _why_ I need to talk to you.”

 

“I’m... not following.” Blake says slowly in response, and Yang sighs.

 

She glances over at Ruby and Weiss, not failing to notice the way Ruby quickly diverts her attention from them. Yang rolls her eyes at her sister’s obvious prying before standing from the couch and outstretching a hand towards Blake. “Maybe we should go elsewhere.” she says, before pointedly throwing a glance at her sister only to catch her staring again.

 

Ruby at least has the decency to give her a sheepish smile in return, and Yang shakes her head. The feeling of Blake’s hand gently landing in hers is the only thing that draws her attention away from her sister. Yang meets her eyes as she stands, and she can’t help but notice how close they’re standing in this moment. It would be so easy for her to just lean forward the rest of the distance between them, and finally, _finally_ be kissing the woman she’s been in love with since Beacon. Instead, she pulls Blake out of the room, and back into the kitchen where the girl had just come from. Blake places her tea down on the counter and then turns her attention back to Yang with a small frown pulling at her lips. “What’s going on?” she asks, finally breaking the somewhat tense silence.

 

“Well, I…” she starts, only to trail off as her words fail her.

 

Blake furrows her eyebrows at the girl’s sudden lack of confidence. She steps forward, her hands softly gripping at Yang’s upper arms to reassure her, although she isn’t quite sure what’s wrong. “Yang, I’m right here. You know that you can tell me anything.”

 

“Yeah, I know I just- It’s not a topic that I’m good at talking about.” Yang replies.

 

“Take your time then. I’m not going anywhere.” she says with a smile, tilting her head to the side the slightest bit to meet Yang’s averting eyes.

 

Yang just stares at her for a moment , then she closes her eyes as she inhales deeply. “Blake, I…” she opens her eyes so she can see and gauge Blake’s reaction to the words she’s about to say, “I might be kind of in love with you.” she adds slowly, her fear that she was reading the situation wrong comes crashing to the forefront again.

 

Blake’s face immediately lights up as she registers what her partner had told her, her ears standing tall and an unsure yet soft smile replacing her frown. She rubs her thumbs gently across Yang’s skin on her arms, then one ear flickers down, and Yang recognizes this as a sign of curiosity. “Might be?” she prods, and Yang gives her a somewhat sheepish shrug in reply.

 

“No, uh… It’s definitely a sure thing. In fact, it kind of scares me sometimes.”  

 

Blake shakes her head out of amusement, but she uses her hands that are still on Yang’s arms to pull her forward and into a hug, then they drift to the blonde’s back. Yang returns the embrace by wrapping her arms around Blake’s neck in kind. She turns her head with the intent to leave a light kiss on Blake’s cheek, but her own face goes bright red when Blake turns at the last moment, so her lips end up landing a bit too close to Blake’s own, the corners barely touching, but touching nonetheless. Yang pulls back out of shock, “I’m so sorry-”

 

Blake is shaking her head again, her smile managing to be even wider than before. “No, don’t apologize. Oh, and Yang? I feel the sa-”

 

The door swings open, revealing a somewhat panicked Oscar, and the two girls jump apart. “Guys, we have to go! We got a call about some grimm in the area.” he says, and Blake sighs.

 

“We’ll be out in a minute.” she says, turning to Yang briefly only to divert her attention to the ground.

 

Oscar nods and leaves, not even noticing the moment he’d ruined. As the door closes, Blake turns back to Yang, and she’s about to say something before she rethinks her decision. It can wait until after their mission, because she’s pretty damn sure that she won’t have the willpower to actually leave if she says and does what she wants to, and Yang probably wouldn’t be able to stop herself either. So instead, she just smiles, a smile that she hopes conveys what she chooses not to say yet, and she grabs Yang’s hand. “Let’s get going, shall we? We can talk about this when we get back.”

 

From the smile that Yang sends back, she knows that her unspoken message got through, knows that Yang realizes what the look meant. The blonde nods, and Blake pulls her out of the kitchen and down the hall to their shared room to get their weapons, and they don’t let go until it’s absolutely necessary. Yang bites her lip as she realizes what this means for them. She had confessed, so it’s all up to Blake now, and she knows that Blake would never hurt her. Not _again_.

 

This competition turned out better than she ever could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh one more chapter left now!  
> What will Blake do? (We all probably know lmao)  
> Until next time!!!


	9. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not letting us get interrupted this time.”

Yang closes the door behind them, releasing a sigh out of exhaustion. It’s not that the mission was hard, per se, she just couldn’t focus during the entirety of the excursion, and that made it seem longer than it really was. “Good job guys,” she hears Ruby call from across the room, “Those grimm don’t know what hit ‘em.”

 

She lets a tired smile form on her face at her sister’s enthusiasm. Ruby’s always been good at bringing the mood up. Oscar plops down unceremoniously onto the couch beside Qrow, who almost spills the water he’d been drinking at the sudden dip. Yang has to stop herself from laughing at the intensity of the glare her uncle throws the boy, and the grin Oscar sends back. Maria is sitting on another chair across the room, and she shakes her head at the display, but is smiling at them too. Weiss makes her way over to Ruby -who’s sitting on the ground for some reason- and sits down beside her, taking her hand gently. Yang stays where she is, standing with her arms crossed as she leans against the door, and her gaze floats around the room, stopping when her eyes meet Blake’s. The girl is leaning with her side against the wall across the room, her arms crossed as well. 

 

The surrounding conversations fade from her mind as Blake flashes Yang a smile, and Yang returns it. It widens into a grin when she sees Blake’s ear twitch. Her partner sees her eyes travel upwards and rolls her eyes, though a blush is steadily growing to warm the faunus’ face. Yang meets her eyes again after a moment, and then Blake pushes herself from the wall, her arms dropping to her sides. She glances at the people around her before looking back at Yang, motioning for her to come with a tilt of her head. Yang understands what the gesture means so she walks over to her partner’s side. She’s about to say something when Blake takes her hand, pulling her gently down the hallway. Blake leads her to their shared bedroom, walking in and guiding Yang to come with her. Then, Blake is pushing her back against the door, reaching past Yang briefly to lock the door. “I’m not letting us get interrupted this time.” she husks, her breath hot on Yang’s face as her hands move upwards to cup her jaw when she finally leans forward. 

 

But she stops. Right before their lips touch, she stops. She stares into vivid violet eyes and Yang realizes that Blake is giving her a choice, letting her decide if this is what she really wants. For a brief moment, she wonders how she could even  _ think  _ to want anything other than the woman pressing her to the door. Instead of responding how Blake would expect though, she smirks before reaching down and picking Blake up using the backs of her thighs. Blake looks shocked, but her legs instinctively wrap around the blonde’s waist as Yang walks her over to her bed. When Blake’s back makes contact with the sheets, Yang’s hands fall to the mattress beside her head. For a second, they just stare into each other’s eyes, then Blake’s left hand is reaching upwards to snake around Yang’s neck, pulling her down. She stops again, but this time Yang isn't having it. She leans down the rest of the way and seals her lips over Blake’s for the first time ever, and Blake grips at her neck just a little harder because of the pure passion the kiss holds. Yang shifts her body slightly, her legs slipping in between Blake’s so she’s not crushing her under her weight. 

 

After a long moment, Yang pulls back just enough to rest her forehead against hers. “This took us long enough, didn't it?” Yang chuckles breathlessly, to which Blake smiles in response.

 

Both of them are breathing heavily, and Yang pulls her head back a bit further so she can look into Blake’s eyes. “Blake-”

 

“ _ Kiss me _ .” the faunus says, effectively cutting her off, and Yang doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

Their lips meet again, and again, and again. Neither of them can find any motivation to stop, so they don’t. The kisses slowly morph into something more chaste, more  _ loving.  _ They realized that they have no need to be desperate, they’re both there, and they aren’t going anywhere. Blake leaves one last soft kiss to Yang’s lips before she pulls back and uses Yang’s current state of distraction as an advantage and flips them over. She hovers above her for a moment, smiling at the shock in her eyes. Then, she guides Yang upwards so that her head is resting on the pillows, and Blake curls into her side. Yang’s arms wrap around her waist as Blake tucks her head under Yang’s chin.

 

Yang grins up at the ceiling. She doesn't consider herself that religious, but she finds herself thanking whatever almighty power may have helped her by letting her be able to hold the woman she loves in her arms like she wanted to. The silence that surrounds them is comfortable, and she realizes how easily Blake can probably hear that her heart is racing. Her mind wanders inevitably to the girl in her arms. They finally  _ kissed _ . She got a taste of what having Blake’s body against hers feels like, and she’s  _ ecstatic _ . Most of all though, she thinks about what this means. She loves Blake, and Blake is making it clear that she feels the same way. Even though she had guessed as much before,  _ knowing  _ is  _ so  _ much better than estimating. 

 

Yang feels Blake’s arm wrap around her waist gently, her thumb rubbing gently at the small expanse of skin that was exposed when her shirt rode up during their…  _ session.  _ Yang bites her lip as she tries to hold in a laugh. Her skin is sensitive there, and Blake must know it from the smirk Yang feels against her skin. Then, she realizes something. Everything in this moment, Blake and her here together  _ finally _ , is beyond perfect. “I love you, Blake.” Yang whispers, and Blake lifts her head from her chest, tilting it to the side with a smile.

 

She leans forward and leaves a light kiss on the brawler’s lips, and when she pulls back, she says something Yang’s wanted to hear for  _ so  _ long.

 

“I love you too, Yang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! Thank you to everyone who has joined me for the ride lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story <3


	10. Time Hasn't Stopped Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks since Yang finally kissed Blake, and Yang realizes that it was _technically_ Blake's turn last, but she hadn't cared at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I thought careful was finished?"
> 
> I did too, oops  
> This really is the last one though, promise

Yang wakes up to the feeling of the bed dipping beside her as her partner finally joins her after an hour of talking with Weiss about something she had deemed 'important'. Yang hadn't even realized that she fell asleep before her partner even joined her. Blake must notice that she woke her up, because she drawls, "You know, I never did get you back for that last kiss..." into the silence around them, and Yang can't help it, she laughs as she realizes what the faunus had meant.

 

"The competition is still going?  _Really?_ " Yang asks, lolling her head to the side to look at the girl laying beside her in the bed. It's been three weeks since Yang finally kissed Blake, and Yang realizes that it was _technically_ Blake's turn last, but she hadn't cared at the time. She hears the girl hum in response.

 

The lights are all out but their window is open, allowing both a gentle breeze and soft moonlight into the room. The latter allows her to see the smirk that grows on her girlfriend's face, but she still isn't fast enough to react before Blake is straddling her and taking her wrists into her hands, pinning them against the bed beside Yang's head. Yang's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she holds her breath as she waits for Blake to move again, but she doesn't. The blonde's eyes dip for a split second, taking in the way Blake's yukata is only _loosely_ done up, then her attention goes back to Blake's eyes with a little blush. It makes Yang smile, honestly. It's nice to see Blake so comfortable around her... she finds it cute. "What are you going to do about it then, Blake?"

 

"Mmmm... nothing. I'm content to stay like this for a while." Blake whispers back, and Yang notices she's smiling now, "You're kind of adorable when you're half-asleep."

 

Yang sputters for a moment, "I am  _not_ adorable! OR half-asleep!"

 

Yang curses her bad luck, as immediately after the words leave her mouth, a yawn overtakes her. Since Blake took her hands, she can't really cover her mouth, and it's in full view to her. "Are you sure about that?" Blake laughs lightly at the pout Yang gives her after.

 

Yang decides to change the topic of conversation to save herself some embarrassment, despite the fact that she knows Blake will notice. "What did Weiss want?"

 

Blake is silent for a moment, "She just wanted to talk... with someone who has been through stuff that's similar to her experiences." 

 

Yang sighs. Everyone on the team has demons they need to deal with, unfortunately. They've still been having nightmares even though time has passed, Ruby about seeing Salem again, Weiss about her father, Blake and Yang about Adam and the night that beacon fell. Yang doesn't really know the extent of what Weiss went through with her father, but knows that it can be compared to Blake's experiences with Adam, so obviously, it was a terrible thing to go through. Any level of abuse or trauma is. "Is she okay?"

 

"Yeah, Ruby's with her now. I thought I'd give them some privacy... I also knew it would give us some privacy of our own." Blake says.

 

Yang narrows her eyes with a devious smirk, "What are you implying, Belladonna?"

 

"Nothing like that." Blake is quick to say, "But we still have stuff we need to talk about."

 

"Like?" Yang asks, genuinely curious to see if she'd forgotten something important, "And may I kindly remind you that you have my wrists pinned to the bed? It's not really _my_ fault I got the wrong idea."

 

"Oh, hush," Blake says back, "I _meant_ the trips we planned."

 

"To Patch and Menagerie?" she receives a nod, "What else do we need to talk about?"

 

Blake's quiet for a moment, just stares into Yang's eyes, as if she's waiting for her to realize something. Then she sighs, "Are we going to tell them?"

 

Oh. Their parents.  _Right._  That's definitely something they need to talk about. "Do you  _want_ to tell them?"

 

"Do  _you?_ "

 

There's another silence, then Yang says, "I wouldn't mind telling them, as long as  _you're_ okay with it."

 

"I'm okay with telling them too." Blake smiles, and Yang finds herself returning it.

 

"Good, now that  _that_ conversation is over with," Yang responds, glancing down at Blake's lips. 

 

"You're such a dork." Blake laughs, "And I love you for it."

 

Yang smiles as Blake leans down, stopping just before her lips, same as their first kiss. This time when Yang tries to lean up, Blake leans backwards too, smirking as she does so. Yang pouts again. "Blaaaaakeee...." she whines, and the faunus laughs in response, but relents nonetheless.

 

Blake finally leans down, kissing her like Yang wanted her to all this time. Blake tilts her head, and Yang does the same. Blake bites Yang's lower lip as she pulls back, and the blonde's chin unconsciously tilts forward to chase after her, but Blake sits up. "That was my payback." Blake chuckles as she takes in the dazed look on her girlfriend's face. 

 

"Did you need more payback? Because I certainly wouldn't mind." Yang responds, and the faunus shakes her head.

 

She rolls off of her, laying beside Yang on her side, "It's almost 1 am, Yang. Go to bed."

 

"Time hasn't stopped us before..." Yang whispers, rolling onto her side behind Blake, and resting her chin on the faunus' shoulders as she wraps her arms around her waist.

 

The blonde leaves a feather light kiss to the noirette's neck, causing her to laugh. " _Sleep_."

 

"Mmm...  _fine._ " Yang relents, but stays where she is, nuzzling her head a little closer, "I love you."

 

Blake smiles into the night, she feels her girlfriend's breath trail along her neck, "I love you too, Yang, but  _please_ , sleep. I'm tired, and I know you are too."

 

Yang pulls her lips away from Blake's jawline with a smirk, " _Fine._ "

 

 


End file.
